Atlántida
by Alega
Summary: Hundido, perdido, envuelto en decepciones y sin poder escapar del chico que una vez amó… Rin Matsuoka tiene una determinación única para obtener lo que desea. Serie de drabbles. Contiene HaruRin y SeiRin.
1. Los años perdidos - Rin centric

**Diclaimer: **_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen._

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Advertencia: **_Spoilers del capítulo 7 del anime. Habrá Haru/Rin más adelante, porque es mi OTP. _

_¡Hola! Por fin puedo decir que entro al fandom de Free! en esta página oficialmente y no con una publicidad (por cierto, ¿ya la vieron? ::ojitos::) _

**01**

**Los años perdidos**

Los recuerdos se volvían menos nítidos en su cabeza a medida de que los años iban pasando. En un principio se había asustado por no poder recordar aquello que antes contaba sin problemas, con una fluidez que hacía pensar que en realidad el tiempo no había transcurrido para nadie. Huyendo de aquel panorama, se guardó la certeza de que iba olvidando y, así, no causó preocupaciones a nadie. Debido a que procuraba mostrarse de buen humor en toda situación, por más adversa que fuera esta, nadie se figuró las aguas turbias que ocultaban los pensamientos de Rin.

Rin quedó huérfano de padre muy pronto. Los pocos recuerdos que mantenía sobre su padre los guardaba como si fueran un tesoro.

Cuando leía libros sobre piratas, le parecía que estaban equivocados, todos ellos. El verdadero valor en el mundo no residía en el oro, sino en lo que podías recordar de aquellas personas a quienes más querías y ya no tenías.

Atesoraba los recuerdos, pues a diferencia de juguetes, ropas y libros, estos no podían ser reemplazados, tampoco podía crear nuevos. Estaba atado a un puñado de recuerdos que eran tan sólidos como montañas de arena. A pesar de que se le escapaban de la mano, Rin se repetía que no los dejaría ir con tanta facilidad. Se negaba a rendirse cuando todavía le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

Uno de sus planes para evitar las desapariciones de esas memorias, era tomar a Gou, que recordaba todavía menos, para encargarse de contarle historias sobre su padre, de modo que la ausencia por un breve instante fuera menos pesada. Por supuesto, al acabar, caían en cuenta que no podían ir a preguntarle a papá la versión de las historias de Rin y preguntarle a mamá no era lo mismo. Ella no podía saber qué pensaba papá y, en muchas, ella ni siquiera había estado allí.

Rin le contaba anécdotas que su pequeña cabecita había logrado grabar, aferrándose a ellas con entusiasmo pues mientras no lo olvidara, su padre podía seguir allí por un poco más de tiempo del que en realidad había dispuesto.

Como la vez que papá lo llevó a vacunarse y Rin se asustó tanto que se abrazó a una de sus piernas y no se soltó por nada del mundo, manchándole el pantalón de lágrimas y mocos. Ya se había olvidado de qué había pasado al final, probablemente Rin hubiera terminado cediendo —voluntariamente o no— y su padre le habría comprado algún dulce al salir del hospital con la prueba en su brazo de que había sobrevivido a una vacuna y sería recompensado por ello. Lo horroroso de la historia era que Rin tenía la seguridad de que años antes había sabido qué había hecho su padre al final. Ya no.

Claro, algunos recuerdos no eran tan felices. Su papá lo regañó muchas veces cuando siguió orinándose en la cama pese a que Gou, un año menor, nunca había tenido esos accidentes nocturnos. Pero los recuerdos alegres destacaban por encima del resto, como cuando asistió a su primera clase de natación acompañado de papá (este recuerdo se había vuelto alegre con el paso de los años, porque lo cierto fue que Rin no dejó de llorar pidiendo salir del agua en todo momento).

Rin no se daba cuenta de cuando comenzaba a modificar un recuerdo, hasta que Gou se lo señalaba. A veces, no en todos. No había modo de asegurarse qué era cierto y qué acabó inventando.

—Hermano, pero si a esa primera clase ni te metiste a la piscina. El entrenador te llamó y tú no saliste del vestidor.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Rin no estaba seguro de las versiones de ambos, pero tenía que decirle que estaba equivocada porque con ello se sentía un poco más engañado con respecto a lo que iba ocurriendo. Su papá se iba con el paso del tiempo y solo iban quedando fotografías que hablaban por ellos. Y una tumba, que no decía nada a nadie y no transmitía más que una sensación gélida en el pecho.

A medida de que se hacía mayor, perdía su más preciado tesoro y él no sabía cómo retener los recuerdos en su mente, sin modificarlos, sin preguntarse al final si acaso no se los habría inventado. Temía el momento en que desapareciera el último.

Cuando se le ocurrió que podía mantener las memorias en un diario, ya era demasiado tarde. No quedaba nada que rescatar, más que trozos de veracidad dudosa. Gou tampoco pudo retener nada que el tiempo no dañara.

Le dolió menos tomar la iniciativa de fingir que recordaba, y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_Y… espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un comentario. Es mi primera vez en este fandom, ¡qué nerviosa estoy! Dx _

_Y claro, fic dedicado a todas las fans de Rin. __Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble :) _


	2. Rin no es una niña - HaruRin

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Me borraron la publicidad sobre el evento navideños de Free!, lo cual tiene sentido dado que era en contra de las reglas. Así que lo repito aquí, ¿están interesadas en participar en un intercambio de regalos para navidad? El último día para apuntarse es el ocho de septiembre. Si desean el link para leer las normas y apuntarse, me pueden escribir un mp o pedirlo en los reviews (y de paso me dejan uno, que bien los quiero xD)_

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron el drabble anterior. En especial a ElPatoDeTuOso, pura poesía tus palabras. Me inspiran para continuar._

**Advertencias:**_ hay un poco de spoilers de High Speed! Pre-HaruRin.  
_

**02**

**Rin no es una niña**

Cuando era niño, apenas podía notar la diferencia entre un nombre de chica y uno de chico. Para él, todo sonaba igual así que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Cuando creció lo suficiente para tener consciencia de ello, se avergonzó cuando prestó atención a las burlas de sus compañeros al respecto de su nombre y su verdadero género.

Cuando se veía en el espejo, Rin observaba los rasgos femeninos que había heredado de su madre, pero tras reparar en ellos y considerar que a pesar de todo, se veía como un chico, consideró que la culpa de todas sus desgracias sociales recaían en su nombre.

Rin era un nombre de chica, y un nombre de chica bastante bonito. Pero como nombre de chico, no se hacía justicia. ¿Por qué ese nombre para él?

A veces pensaba que, a lo mejor, sus padres desearon tener una hija y, cuando salió él en cambio, se mantuvieron empeñados en tenerla a pesar de la decepción. Claro, que sus padres se decepcionaron de él al nacer se lo inventó, porque no tenía modo de saberlo.

Luego estaba Gou, y lo único que pudo concluir era que a sus padres les gustaba gastar bromas extrañas.

Por supuesto, intentó por todos los medios hacer que el efecto de su nombre en los chicos de su edad se minimizara.

—¡Soy Rinsuke! —exclamó una vez en el patio de la escuela, ganándose en cambio risas que le avergonzaron bastante.

Se sintió tan molesto, que por varios días solo pensó en demostrarles que a pesar de tener nombre de niña, era mejor que todos ellos en cualquier cosa. Por supuesto, no demostró su desprecio. Pensó que era mejor mantener una apariencia orgullosa y confiada, para que nadie se diera cuenta de hasta qué punto le afectaban sus comentarios.

Le aconsejó lo mismo a Gou, pero la niña nunca consiguió fingir algo que era incapaz de sentir. A Rin le extrañó que no pudiera mentir con facilidad, pero supuso luego que no todos eran capaces de conseguirlo.

—¡Soy Rin! ¡Pero no se confundan, a pesar del nombre, soy un chico!

Y deseoso de demostrarlo, se inscribió en muchas actividades masculinas. En fútbol, sin embargo, no consiguió más que tropezarse y acabar en el suelo, además de desviar el balón. Tenía una habilidad única para llevar el balón justo a donde no tenía que llevarlo. En béisbol, jamás llegó más allá del home. Y en tenis, era más las veces donde no le daba a la pelota, que cuando se la devolvía al contrario.

Se desanimó mucho más cuando hasta las chicas de su curso tenían mejores resultados que él.

Al menos le quedaba la natación, aunque no la usaba para demostrar cuán chico era. Su importancia iba más allá que un simple nombre.

.

Semanas después de entrar en el instituto Iwatobi, Rin creyó que había logrado cierta posición en el salón de clases, en especial porque se había juntado con Makoto y Haruka. Este último, en especial, sorprendía a todos, porque nunca se había inclinado a hacer amigos con facilidad y era inusual que aceptara, precisamente, al chico del que nadie sabía nada.

Haruka era un misterio para el salón y, gracias a esto, Rin se convirtió en otro pese a su disposición de agradar a los demás. Era más abierto, pero no contaba demasiado sobre su vida.

Si era sincero, solo se abría ante los chicos del club de natación. Jamás lo admitiría por vergüenza y porque a Haruka no le pasaba lo mismo. No se abría con nadie, pero para entenderlo estaba Makoto porque ese chico tenía la capacidad de entender a medio mundo. A Rin le asustaba a veces. Creía que leía la mente y eso era perturbador.

_No vas a leer la mía_, se encontraba pensando,_ no vas a saber nada de mí que yo no te diga_.

A pesar de esto, Rin se sentía a gusto con Makoto, Nagisa y, por supuesto, Haruka. Una de las razones, la más superficial, era que ellos sufrían lo mismo con respecto a sus nombres.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas? —le preguntó Rin en cierta ocasión.

Haruka lo miró con esa expresión que ponía siempre cuando no entendía qué quería decir. Rin la traducía como "¿y con qué saldrás ahora?"

—Tu nombre de chica, digo. Yo siempre dejo claro que soy un chico y que me da igual mi nombre.

—Si te diera igual, no lo dirías tanto —le señaló Haruka y Rin cayó en cuenta de su debilidad.

—Bueno, ¿pero cómo lo llevas tú?

Haruka se encogió de hombros. Rin supuso que no iba a obtener otra respuesta más clara. A veces se sentía muy frustrado cuando de Haruka no obtenía más que silencios. No tenía la paciencia de Makoto ni el buen humor de Nagisa para pasarlo por alto.

Rin, para cambiar de tema, se metió a una dulcería y escogió bastante chocolates para devorárselos después. Observó cómo Haruka miraba cada dulce atentamente hasta acabar también con una enorme barra de chocolate.

—Eres muy goloso —lo acusó Rin.

—¿Y tú qué? —y Haruka señaló la bolsa de Rin.

—Pues yo no me lo voy a comer todo hoy.

Haruka le iba a responder, pero entonces un chico de su instituto se acercó a ellos.

—Ah, niñas, ¿comprando chocolates para sus novios? —y se alejó, riéndose.

Rin se sonrojó, furioso, queriendo ir tras el chico y demostrarle que era tan niño como él. Lo odiaba. Fue a hacerlo, cediendo al impulso de recuperar su orgullo herido, pero Haruka lo tomó del brazo.

—Ve a pagar pronto o te dejo aquí.

Haruka se adelantó a la caja y Rin lo miró confuso. ¿Que acaso no se había ofendido? Dejó los dulces en su sitio y salió de la tienda sin comprar nada. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar su mal humor.

—Vale que seas calmado, pero si se meten contigo, ¡ve tras él! Demuéstrales quién vale más.

Haruka hizo un buen trabajo ignorándolo y se despidió de él pronto. Rin pensó que en el asunto de los nombres, definitivamente él estaba solo.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	3. El gato - HaruRin

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_No tengo mucho que decir, aparte de que me sorprende la acogida de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y también por los favoritos y los alertas (aunque sería más feliz si me comentan, vamos). En serio, no lo esperaba XD _**_  
_**

**Advertencias:**_ Ninguna esta vez. A lo mejor Rin haciéndose una guasacaca mental como siempre. _

**03**

**El gato**

Entre los planes de Rin no estaba el ser un chiquillo normal. Desde su nacimiento no lo era, al otorgársele un nombre que debería haber ido a parar a su hermana. Gracias a este, destacaba como si fuera un espécimen raro de la naturaleza.

Tal vez el defecto de su nacimiento provocó que intentara compensarlo siendo un niño modelo en clases. No tenía la nota más alta, pero estaba entre los primeros y se esforzaba por mantener su puesto en el salón, incluso en materias donde no era bueno y debía esforzarse el doble.

Lo mismo se aplicaba en la natación. No empezó como un prodigio al que las cosas se le dieron con soltura, como seguramente fue el caso de Haru. En realidad, apenas se destacó de la media en las primeras semanas, pero el hecho de quedar entre los últimos hirió tanto su orgullo que se preparó para subir escalones.

La fotografía que a menudo miraba en su habitación le hacía recordar que no podía conformarse con un resultado mediocre. Luego de intenso entrenamiento, consiguió meterse entre los mejores de su club de natación y buscó aspirar a más. No había límites para él.

Su máximo empeño lo reflejaba en cada competencia y detenía su atención entre los rivales que podían suponer un peligro en el futuro. Por ello, Haruka lo cautivó desde el primer momento en que lo vio nadar y, a partir de entonces, se creó muchas teorías al respecto de aquel callado muchacho, de mirada inexpresiva que nunca mostraba emociones, ni siquiera cuando ganaba.

Cuando lo conoció más profundamente, no pudo decir que lo comprendía y, para enmendar aquel vacío, se esforzó por traspasar la barrera entre ambos. Porque Haruka era especial a un nivel que Rin todavía no podía explicarse.

Ni tampoco podía confesárselo. Además, creía que de llegar a encontrar las palabras exactas, a Haruka le importarían bastante poco, se burlaría de ellas para luego pasar a ignorarlo.

—Tienes una imagen muy mala de Haru. Él no es así —dijo Makoto.

Pero Rin no entendía a Haruka del modo en que parecía hacerlo Makoto. No tenía tanta paciencia, ni llevaba toda su vida conociéndolo de modo que su personalidad fuera un libro abierto para él. En realidad, de ser un libro, Rin pensaba que sería uno enorme, puesto en la estantería más alta donde podía ser visto por todos pero leído por muy pocos.

A Nagisa no se le hizo un problema no alcanzar a entender a Haruka. Para él, estaba bien mientras fueran amigos y siguieran juntos. Una tontería muy grande, punto de vista que Rin desaprobaba.

Una tarde, mientras regresaban del club de natación hacia sus casas, Rin descubrió que quería quedarse más tiempo con ellos. Les insistió a sus amigos que fueran a un parque y Nagisa y Makoto se entusiasmaron de inmediato. Haruka acabó siendo arrastrado por el torrente de emociones que los tres vertían sobre él. Una vez allí, jugaron como niños de su edad, hasta caer rendidos en el césped.

Nagisa decidió ir a comprar algo para beber y Makoto le siguió después de ofrecer también traerles bebidas a Haruka y a Rin. Una vez solos, Rin miró disimuladamente a Haruka, volviendo a pensar en un libro prohibido.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —preguntó, esperando ocultar su inseguridad en una sonrisa deslumbrante que, para su mala suerte, no deslumbró a Haruka.

—Un chico con nombre de chica que no para de buscar aprobación —le respondió Haruka y le dio la espalda.

Rin se ofendió.

—¡Pues para mí eres un poste eléctrico! —dijo, soltando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Tú eres un buzón de correo —siguió Haruka.

—Pues tú una caca de perro.

—Y tú una caja de arena para gato.

—Pues tú eres ese gato.

Esta vez, no recibió respuesta. A Rin no le importó las incoherencias que había dicho, pero sí el nuevo silencio. Le jaló un mechón de cabello.

—Cortar así la conversación es de maleducados.

—No hablo, soy un gato —le dijo Haruka, y Rin no supo si reírse o llorar.

Entonces se le abalanzó, colocándosele encima y ladró como un perro.

—Ahora no te dejo en paz porque soy un perro.

Pero la explicación sobraba. Haruka comenzó a intentar liberarse con movimientos rápidos y fuertes y se inició una rápida lucha que dejó al gato encima del perro.

Hubieran seguido, pero Nagisa y Makoto llegaron en ese momento.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir Haruka antes de que Rin explicara la situación.

Tomaron sus bebidas sin comentar nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero Rin pensó que ya sabía cómo jugarle una broma a Haruka.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	4. Roto - Rin centric

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Pues me ha alegrado mucho la cantidad de comentarios que recibí esta vez, ¡muchísimas gracias! De verdad, me siento como Haru en el agua. La viñeta que viene es cortita y da un salto hacia las cosas que quiero contar... pero creo que dado lo que pasó en el anime, esta viene bien ahora. Rin me partió el corazón (otra vez) y quisiera de verdad saber qué pasó con él como para andar triste ANTES de encontrarse con Haruka. Australia, qué le hiciste ;_; medoyunaideabtw. _**_  
_**

_Gracias también a Macka y a Sol. Qué puedo decir, el HaruRin es un amor, más que nada porque por separado estos niños siguen siendo adorables. _

**Advertencias: **_Spoilers del capítulo 10 de Free!_

**04**

**Roto**

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, Rin, después de semanas de arduo trabajo, seguía sin avanzar en sus planes. Mantenerse entre los mejores de su instituto de natación en Australia le exigía muchísimo esfuerzo, sus estudios se veían afectados y cada día se sentía más desgastado.

Cuando rompió a llorar una noche, en su habitación, creyó que había llegado a un punto donde debía decidir qué era mejor para su vida. Regresó a Japón con el debate interno sobre si realmente servía para ser un nadador olímpico, ¿valía la pena pedirse al máximo en el entrenamiento cuando otros, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, le superaban con facilidad?

Creía estar botando su tiempo, y con él, sus estudios y su salud. A su madre le sorprendió verlo tan desmejorado y le obligó a comer el doble, esperando que recuperara el peso perdido. Gou estuvo muy atenta con él, pero de nada ayudó para mejorar su ánimo. Apenas hablaba y no tenía la voluntad para seguir fingiendo ante su madre que todo estaba bien.

¿Servía para la natación o había estado equivocado toda su vida? Si su sospecha se hacía realidad, le habría jugado a la memoria de su padre una broma muy pesada, tratando con ligereza su sueño de juventud. Él ahora veía cortado la misma aspiración que su padre, pero no por el nacimiento de un hijo sino por su propia ineptitud.

Estando lejos, recordaba los sucesos en Australia con más claridad. El estilo de nado de sus compañeros, la fuerza y la rapidez, deseando apropiarse de ellos.

Rin no detuvo su entrenamiento, porque el día que lo hiciera marcaría el fin de una era, la que englobaba toda su vida, todo en lo que él se había convertido.

No llamó a sus amigos porque no le apetecía enfrentarse a su decepción. El encuentro con Haruka nunca estuvo planeado —lo que menos deseaba era verlo precisamente a él— y no le sorprendió su falta de entusiasmo, su incomodidad, sus ganas de desaparecer.

Una idea, que ya se había venido germinando, cruzó su mente y se apoderó de él. Para su alivio, Haruka estuvo de acuerdo y Rin pensó que había captado un brillo hasta entonces desconocido en su mirada.

Cuando perdió, Haruka le cerró las puertas a su sueño o, mejor dicho, le mostró la realidad: Después de haber entrenado con especialistas, compitiendo con chicos talentosos y fuertes, volvía a perder contra un chico que no había recibido su misma preparación y que de paso no le interesaba competir en lo absoluto.

Haruka debería ser quien quisiera convertirse en nadador olímpico, tenía todo lo necesario, todo el talento que le faltaba a Rin, que lo que hacía era perder una y otra vez.

No pensó que fuera capaz de odiar a alguien, pero al verse al espejo, descubrió que era difícil sostenerse la mirada sin ver nada más que una persona fracasada.

—Quiero dejar la natación, de verdad lo quiero… —susurró, sin fuerzas, acabando por apartarse del espejo para evitar volver a sentirse tan asqueado con su reflejo.

No había marcha atrás.

* * *

_Me intriga saber qué fue lo que pasó para que Rin al final continuara nadando a pesar de la derrota con Haruka y los problemas que obviamente llevaba detrás y no quiso decir. Eso todavía no lo explican en el anime, ¿no? Tal vez en el próximo nos enteremos._

_Reviews?_


	5. Australia - HaruRin

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas:** _Creía que no iba a poder actualizar hoy porque últimamente la conexión ha estado fatal. ¡Menos mal que regresó! El último capítulo del anime me ha roto el corazón, todo es tan terrible para Rin :( _**_  
_**

**05**

**Australia**

La decisión de estudiar en una escuela especializada en natación no surgió espontáneamente. En realidad, si su madre no hubiera indagado en escuelas extranjeras y le hubiera presentado las opciones, a Rin jamás se le habría ocurrido que había más oportunidades lejos de su querido club de natación.

Pero desde que se le presentó la idea, para Rin le fue imposible quitársela de la cabeza. Ella lo invadía todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba con sus amigos. Generalmente con ellos perdía la cabeza pero ahora quien le hacía perderla era otra cosa. Después de todo, había entrado a Iwatobi con una razón específica.

A medida de que la fecha de la partida se estaba acercando, Rin cambiaba. Makoto fue el primero en notarlo. Escuchó una conversación entre él y Haruka, antes de entrar a la misma habitación que ellos. Pensando que era una buena oportunidad para gastarles una broma, pegó el oído en la puerta y escuchó:

—Rin está extraño, Haru.

—¿Hm?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —A Rin sinceramente le extrañaría que Haruka se diera cuenta de algo que lo concerniera a él, por lo que se esperó la negativa siguiente, sintiéndose decepcionado a pesar de todo—. Él, que habla mucho, ahora tiene muchos ratos en silencio y parece ido y… no lo sé, ¿tendrá problemas? Aunque si fuera cierto, ¿por qué no nos los cuenta?

—No tiene nada —dijo Haruka y luego, como gesto inusual del día, dijo más de cinco palabras en una oración—: Si así fuera, ya lo hubiera dicho, porque no hace más que creer que el mundo gira a su alrededor.

—Haru, no es tan… —pero Makoto no dijo nada ante la mirada de incredulidad de Haruka, como si le estuviera diciendo que no podía pretender defender a ese muchacho cuando de sobra se habían calado su personalidad y, tal vez por esto mismo, Makoto se echó a reír—. Bien, te creo. A Rin no le ocurre nada. Confío en ti, Haru.

Rin se sintió molesto, pero no supo si fue por las palabras de Haruka, la manera de expresarse o que Makoto decidiera creerle. ¡Por supuesto que le pasaban cosas! ¡Y esta vez, era muy importante! ¡Y claro, tenía que ver con ellos! Un poco, no demasiado, porque Rin no estaba atado a nadie y menos a un chico tan desapegado y apático como Haruka.

_No hace más que creer que el mundo gira a su alrededor._

Eso no era cierto. Ofendido, tardó en entrar a pesar de saber que se le haría tarde para el entrenamiento. Apretó los labios. Deseó detener el flujo de pensamientos que insultaban la manera de ser de Haruka con él. Y la de Makoto, porque si le interesara de verdad, no hubiera desistido tan rápido de sus sospechas ante la fría calma de Haruka. Como si ese chico pudiera darse cuenta de algo que no fuera una caballa.

Cuando se calmó, entró por fin y se unió al entrenamiento. En la piscina, abrazó a Haruka y le sumergió la cabeza en el agua, sin esperar a que supiera la razón de su comportamiento. Seguramente iban a pensar que se trataba de otro jugueteo más, como tantos que solía haber entre ellos.

Al atardecer, de vuelta a casa, a Rin se le ocurrió hablar de sus planes con sus compañeros pero se arrepintió justo cuando abría la boca. No, se dijo, todavía no era el momento.

La siguiente semana evaluó junto a su madre las distintas escuelas en el extranjero y la ganadora resultó quedar en Australia. Como lo ideal sería partir al culminar sus clases en Japón, comenzó a tomar clases de inglés por la noche. Como supuso que no era suficiente, estudió también por su cuenta.

Para su decepción, sus amigos no comentaron nada al respecto de sus nuevas ocupaciones. Tal vez porque Nagisa estuviera en un curso de inglés desde hace mucho tiempo o porque Makoto tenía un pequeño trabajo como repartidor de los pasteles de su madre y tenía muchas anécdotas para contar, acompañadas por dulces caseros y exquisitos. A Rin le sorprendió que Haruka ayudara, o más bien, que estuviera interesado en aprender a hacer pasteles. Cuando se burló de esto, Haruka se encogió de hombros:

—Tengo tiempo libre —dijo.

—Y por los trabajos de sus padres, Haruka ha tenido que aprender a cocinar y hacer muchos deberes del hogar —agregó Makoto—. Lo hace bastante bien.

—Una tontería, ni más ni menos —dijo Rin, desdeñando la información solo porque sabía que Haruka iba a arrugar el ceño luego.

—¡Pues yo quiero que Haru nos cocine alguna vez! —dijo Nagisa, siempre aligerando la situación.

Haruka miró al más pequeño como si fuera un hermano al cual cuidar y asintió.

—Cuando quieran. Yo estoy libre el fin de semana —propuso.

—¡Bien! Yo puedo ayudarte, Haru —se ofreció Makoto.

—¡Y yo me lo como todo! —dijo Nagisa.

—Gran ayuda —ironizó Haruka, pero no se lo tomó a mal.

Rin no dijo nada. Aunque hubiera querido ir, ese fin estaría ocupado con asuntos del próximo viaje. Bueno, tendría que ser para una próxima ocasión.

El viernes por la tarde, en el salón de clases, Haruka dijo:

—Es raro que no hayas ofrecido meter tu nariz para mañana.

—Ah, eso —dijo Rin—. Estoy ocupado. Pensé que no te importaba.

—Lo dije por curiosidad.

—¿Entonces te sigo sin importar?

—Da igual mi respuesta, la vas a ignorar.

—Seguramente. Pero si al menos fueras sincero conmigo alguna vez, _Nanase-kun…_ —bromeó Rin y su amigo puso los ojos en blanco.

El fin de semana pasó y la reunión de sus amigos se sintió incompleta sin Rin allí, solo que quien más sintió su ausencia no dijo una palabra al respecto. El lunes, como haciéndosele mala costumbre, Rin volvió a escuchar a hurtadillas una conversación entre Haruka y Makoto. Hablaban de cosas triviales, y ya estaba por pensar que en realidad su acto de espionaje no había valido la pena en esta ocasión, cuando fue Haruka —¡milagro!— quien interrumpió a Makoto para decir:

—Tenías razón. Rin está actuando raro.

Makoto no ocultó su sorpresa.

—¡Lo sabía! Hasta tú lo notaste. ¿Qué puede ser?

—No lo sé. Tampoco es nuestro problema.

Y allí se esfumó toda creencia de que a Haruka le importaba qué había detrás de su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Volvió a sentirse molesto. Ya vería, estando en Australia, cuánto le iba a echar de menos. Seguro lloraría su pérdida (no lo creía realmente, pero nada tenía de malo mentirse un poco).

* * *

_Queda un episodio. No puedo creer que ya vaya a terminar. _

_Reviews?_


	6. El viaje - Rin(más)Gou

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas:**_Free! ya terminó. ¿Qué les pareció el final? A mí me encantó, por los chicos y especialmente por Rin, que ya merecía un ratito de felicidad en su vida. Mientras espero la segunda temporada, seguiré escribiendo fics :) _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a Itaichigo por haberse incorporado recientemente a la historia y haber comentado todos los capítulos! También, a los anónimos, LHM y Macka (cierto que Rin recibió mucho odio desmedido en el transcurso de la serie, con lo genial que es el personaje...) _

**06**

**El viaje**

Cuando Rin tuvo el pasaje en su mano, la emoción de ver cumplida su primera meta fue tan gigantesca como el miedo que la expectativa le producía. No lo quiso demostrar, pues su madre se veía entre feliz y desconsolada porque su hijo mayor decidiera, por fin, alejarse del hogar materno antes de la edad en que los chicos, jóvenes, solían hacerlo.

Solo que Rin no tenía tiempo que perder.

Guardó el pasaje en su escritorio y ese día no salió de su habitación, volviendo a revisarlo cada cierto tiempo como asegurándose de que era cierto y no un sueño más.

Estaba de buen humor, tanto, que accedió a los planes de Gou de invitarle a jugar con sus muñecas y de peinarle el cabello. Luego fueron al jardín a correr hasta el cansancio y, con todo, Rin no se quedó satisfecho. Esa noche volvió a revisar el pasaje. Acarició el papel, examinó hasta el último número, lo volvió a guardar y fue a cenar. Para su sorpresa, se devoró toda la comida y fue corriendo a su habitación a meterse en la computadora.

Abrió las páginas que ya tenía guardadas en favoritos, todas concernientes a su destino.

Gou subió después y Rin consideró que era el momento perfecto para mostrarle a ella lo que él ya sabía.

Creía que la niña todavía no se daba cuenta de la magnitud que tendría el viaje para la vida de Rin. Ella le escuchaba con interés, pero al tiempo que le hablaba de la capital, agregaba que cuando se cansara de visitar ese inmenso país podía venir a descansar en casa, que aquí ella y mamá lo iban a esperar para volver a jugar como esa tarde. Rin decidió que era mejor que ella se diera cuenta por si sola lo diferente que serían las cosas a partir del viaje.

—Ah, y esto es un secreto, Gou —dijo Rin—. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

—¡Entendido! —exclamó la chiquilla y colocó un dedo en sus labios. Rin la imitó.

La noche antes de su partida, mientras estaban jugando, Gou se echó a llorar sin razón aparente y Rin se asustó. Su primera reacción fue comprar su llanto con golosinas pero, como no sirvió, se acercó a su hermana y le jaló suavemente por el cabello.

—¿Pero por qué lloras entonces?

La respuesta, _porque tú te vas_, jamás se la habría esperado. Menos su reacción posterior. El llanto de Gou ocasionó el de Rin, aunque éste hubiera intentado ser fuerte para su hermana.

En el aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos lloró porque hicieron un esfuerzo monumental. Rin se despidió de su madre y su hermana con un abrazo, con el rostro seco de haberse agotado las lágrimas el día anterior. Con todo, apretó los labios al darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellas.

Tenía tanto miedo, que esta vez no se veía capaz de controlarse. Por suerte allí nadie lo conocía. Para distraerse en el avión, pensó en lo que ya sabía de Australia y lo que estaba a punto de conocer. Quiso apartar, en especial, las imágenes de su familia y sus amigos, porque todo esfuerzo para mantener a raya las lágrimas se habría desmoronado.

El paso que estaba por dar era necesario para alcanzar su meta. Su padre no se había apartado de él ni un solo momento.

* * *

_Y ya se viene Australia :)_

_Reviews?_


	7. Antes de la caída - Rin centric

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que siguen comentando! Actualizo temprano para compensar la semana anterior XDU Esta viñeta ya la tenía escrita desde hace semanas, pero quería confirmar la historia de Rin en el canon antes que nada ^^_

_(¿Que Rin es el mejor personaje? ¡Sin duda! Pero que tb lo diga yo no es muy objetivo XD Solo sé que sin él, Free! hubiera sido algo así como K-ON pero para nosotras. Creo que como serie habría perdido mucho)_

**07**

**Antes de la caída**

Rin se quedó en casa de una familia sin hijos. Cuando los conoció, intentó agradarles con ahínco, poniendo todo su empeño en lucir encantador y agradable para ellos. Recordó cuánto había luchado por su imagen cuando entró al instituto Iwatobi y que juntarse con Haruka y Makoto había servido para solucionar un montón de cosas y a impulsar su imagen de chico enigmático.

La mujer era joven, delgada y muy guapa, adicta al ejercicio físico. El hombre era muchísimo mayor, tenía un exceso de peso que ninguna dieta había conseguido desaparecer, el cabello estaba canoso en su totalidad y tenía una nariz prominente.

La primera semana Rin ocupó su tiempo libre, pues todavía no empezaba el instituto, en aprender sus costumbres y sus intereses de modo de aparentar ser como ellos. Si al hombre le encantaba el fútbol, Rin comentaba, con información sacada de internet, sobre las últimas noticias al respecto de la liga europea y americana; luego se esforzó por parecer muy feliz cuando descubrió que el plato especial de la mujer consistía en espinacas y las comió tragándose el profundo asco que le producían. En resumen, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en convertirse en un huésped perfecto.

El matrimonio tenía una pequeña piscina en el patio, nada deslumbrante pero que servía para hacer sencillos ejercicios. Supuso que por el momento bastaba y ya entrenaría mejor en la piscina del instituto.

El inglés fue un problema desde un principio. Descubrió que se expresaba con el vocabulario de un niño de cinco años y aquella falta le causó muchísimas vergüenzas. Empeñado en no ser el hazmerreír japonés, tomó su guía de estudios y salió a recorrer la ciudad intentando procesar todas las frases posibles. A menudo se le enredaba la lengua y observaba una sonrisa divertida en sus interlocutores. Otras, no sabía qué decir o se le escapaban frases en japonés.

Era evidente que los australianos eran muy diferentes a los japoneses: más abiertos y directos, no desaprovechaban una oportunidad para estallar en carcajadas sin el menor recato. Cuando se le presentó la sobrina del matrimonio, la chica, mayor que él, le besó y le abrazó como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Azorado, respondió a los gestos sin saber si aquello era lo que se esperaba de él.

Ir pensando en cada movimiento lo agotaba, y por las noches se consolaba diciéndose que ya se acostumbraría a Australia, de modo de actuar con acciones predeterminadas y socialmente aceptadas pronto.

Estaba seguro que Haruka se hubiera espantado a la hora. Tal vez Makoto hubiera resistido más. Nagisa, sin duda, se hubiera adaptado con facilidad porque su personalidad era bastante ligera.

Esperaba que lo extrañaran del modo en que ya los estaba comenzando a extrañar a ellos. Hasta Haruka. En realidad, de quien más lo deseaba era de él, para equilibrarse con sus propios sentimientos. Le parecía injusto ser el único que se detenía a recordarlos, _recordarlo_, como si no hubiera valido nada hasta entonces.

También se perdió bastante. Las señalizaciones estaban en inglés, las personas no entendían más que inglés y muy pocas veces otro idioma como el español, por lo cual Rin se vio obligado a olvidar su idioma natal y sumergirse en aquel nuevo para sobrevivir.

El día que comenzó el instituto, Rin creía que no había logrado demasiados avances pero, con todo, dio su máximo empeño. En el salón de clases nadie le prestó especial atención, tal vez porque un chico japonés no llamaba demasiado su interés teniendo también tantas nacionalidades a su alrededor. La sensación, en realidad, era la de una chica india de ojos grandes, negros y bonitos. Rin jamás entendió qué le veían, pero se ahorró opinar que él era más especial que ella (hubiera sido un error fatal).

Pensó que la actitud de sus compañeros cambiaría en cuanto lo vieran nadar. Era su especialidad.

Cuando acabaron las clases, casi corrió a cambiarse. Dejó su ropa en su locker, se cambió y salió a la piscina con entusiasmo. Le costó no lanzarse al agua de inmediato, sintiéndose un poco Haruka en esos momentos.

Y cuando creyó que iba a ser un buen final para un día difícil, se llevó una tremenda decepción.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	8. La caída - Rin centric

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Admito que no lo he corregido del todo, porque ando algo apurada, lo siento! Espero les guste, con todo y que puede que se me pasen ciertos errores de ortografía y etc. _

_Nos vemos! ::vuela::_

**08**

**La caída**

Un día que no comenzaba del todo bien tenía derecho a cambiar en el transcurso de las horas, pero esa tarde, al comenzar el entrenamiento, Rin observó cómo las circunstancias no hicieron más que empeorar.

Tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero cuando comparó sus habilidades con el resto de sus compañeros de natación, pensó que en verdad estaba muy por debajo de lo esperado. Su sospecha se confirmó en cuanto le tocó nadar para registrar su velocidad, acabando casi de último.

Ha sido los días sin entrenar, se dijo, deseándolo, sin querer desanimarse por tal contrariedad. Pero en la semana no obtuvo un mejor rendimiento, no porque Rin fuera mediocre, sino porque aquellos chicos eran mejores. Pensó si hasta Haruka resultaría vencido por ellos (lo esperaba, por el bien de su orgullo).

Tanto le consumían las clases de natación, que se olvidó de fingir ante el matrimonio que era el chico perfecto. La mujer descubrió que tiraba las espinacas en cuanto ella se descuidaba. El hombre descubrió que de fútbol, de verdad, sabía muy poco pero no le echó demasiada cuenta, intentando buscar otros intereses que los unieran.

Estresado, Rin se ejercitaba por las noches y por las mañanas, antes de ir al instituto. Allí, solo tenía una idea en mente: superar a sus compañeros de natación, demostrarles que él sí sería un nadador profesional, no como tantos otros que solo nadaban por hobby. Lo que más rabia le producía era que los que no esperaban superarse en la natación, destacaban por encima de él como si acaso Rin estuviera aprendiendo a nadar desde hace pocos días. Cuando entre sus compañeros admitió su meta a perseguir, algunos asintieron con condescendencia mientras que otros no pudieron disimular una sonrisa burlona.

—Rin —porque tenían la costumbre de llamarlo por su nombre como si ya fueran íntimos—, si apenas nadas más rápido que una tortuga corriendo en tierra, ¿a qué clase de olimpiadas planeas asistir?

A partir de entonces, Rin odió a aquel muchacho y su franca sinceridad. Solo que tuvo que odiar a muchos, porque otros hicieron comentarios parecidos y los demás les dieron la razón.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, les sonrió con amabilidad a pesar de que por dentro les estuviera dirigiendo mil insultos.

—Voy a esforzarme mucho más a partir de ahora —dijo.

—Pero tendrá que ser, de verdad, mucho más —le siguió el primer chico que había hablado, sin estar cansado de burlarse de él.

En esa ocasión por más que intentó derrotar a aquel chico, Mike Jones —nombre estúpido de pies a cabeza—, acabó siendo dejado atrás como si acaso no estuviera intentando nada en lo absoluto.

Cuando volvió a ocupar un puesto mediocre, Rin no pudo resistirlo, ni pretender controlarse cuando la decepción y la rabia se habían apoderado de su raciocinio y, como un terrible mal perdedor, golpeó el agua con sus puños, sin fingir, sin aparentar, sin disimular frente a todos.

El gesto no pasó por alto y fue tomado bastante mal. Desde ese día los chicos del instituto comenzaron a desdeñarle gracias a que habían descubierto su verdadera actitud y no se la podían perdonar. Mike Jones, en especial, adoraba soltar comentarios maliciosos al respecto que Rin no respondía por estar muy ocupado descifrando, con su nivel inglés, lo que estaba queriendo decir. Apenas descubrieron esta desventaja de Rin, la usaron en su favor.

Rin era incapaz de sonreír esta vez, o siquiera aparentar que todo estaba en orden como lo hubiera hecho estando en Japón. Quería saltar sobre ellos, aunque se contenía por temor a las consecuencias y porque esos chicos eran más fuertes que él.

Cuando volvió a perder, le dedicó a Mike Jones y al resto de sus compañeros una mirada de odio, rabioso, y en vez de salir de la piscina, permaneció en ella a pesar de que el entrenamiento ya había acabado.

Cuando por fin fue a cambiarse, descubrió que ni su ropa ni sus útiles estaban allí. Maldijo en japonés a todo el mundo y se sentó, sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La idea de regresar a casa se le cruzó por la cabeza pero ¿de verdad iba a regresar como todo un fracasado?

Si eso pasaba, no había modo de mirar a su familia a los ojos. Volvió a pensar en su padre, en todo lo que se esperaba de él y, además, en lo que aspiraba para su vida.

A partir de entonces, su situación solo empeoró.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	9. El muro - Rin centric

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Esta viñeta me gusta mucho; la escribí cuando la depresión de Rin andaba en su punto más alto (mientras que los demás andaba siendo felices como siempre ;;) _

_Espero que los reviews hayan bajado porque están ocupados y no porque ya no le dan más esperanzas a esta historia xDU Muchísimas gracias a Mery38alice por comentar!_

**09**

**El muro**

La contrariedad de verse superado por sus compañeros de natación, uno tras otro, impulsó en Rin las ganas de mejorar a cada próximo encuentro, de modo de acabar con la brecha que lo separaba de ellos.

Dio igual el tiempo y el duro entrenamiento, no consiguió posicionarse entre los mejores, y peor aún, mantenerse en su posición intermedia le costaba muchísimo.

Tiró por los suelos su interés de ganarse al matrimonio que lo había acogido. Casi no hablaba con ellos: se levanta haciendo ejercicio, usaba la piscina, se bañaba y comía compartiendo una conversación educada y de pocas palabras, para salir al instituto y esperar con ansias la hora de comenzar las practicas.

Con sus compañeros se había ganado la fama de parco y mal perdedor, con lo cual no jugó a su favor para hacer amigos. Consideró que no los necesitaba, que lo único importante era obtener la victoria.

Cuando le escribía a su madre, no tenía el valor para decir cuánto le costaba estar a la altura de los nadadores australianos. Mintió, después de concluir que era lo mejor para todos. En especial para su orgullo.

A veces sentía la necesidad de volver a hablar con Haruka y los demás (aunque hablar con Haruka fuera un decir, en realidad), pero no tenía tiempo para ir gastándolo en el pasado. Además, se iban a decepcionar de él, aunque no lo expresaran directamente.

Podía asegurar que ni Makoto ni Nagisa estaban a la altura de sus actuales compañeros. Tal vez Haruka.

No, estaba seguro que Haruka podía enfrentarlos de manera decente. El conocimiento, lejos de provocarle satisfacción, le hizo apretar los puños pensando que Haruka lo había tenido fácil desde siempre. Enfadado, tardó en regresar a casa y dio vueltas por la ciudad sintiéndose más solo y frustrado que nunca.

La situación en Australia no mejoró. El muro se fue haciendo más alto y más sólido, al punto de que nadie consiguió traspasarlo, y las pocas personas que Rin había mantenido consigo, fueron desterradas.

El muro se hizo tan impenetrable, que nada sobrevivió en su interior. Fue allí donde enterró sus sueños. Y se pudrió el niño que fue una vez, hasta brotar de la tierra una flor marchita y corrosiva.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	10. No es una cita - MikoRin

_:: Serie de drabbles sobre Rin Matsuoka basados en la tabla Visual de 30vicios ::_

**Notas: **_Este drabble está basado en el drama cd, donde los chicos se imaginan cómo sería estar saliendo con alguno de ellos. La parte más divertida fueron los pensamientos de Rin con Mikoshiba, y bueno, así quedó esto ^^  
_

**10**

**No es una cita**

Rin había estado en contra de la propuesta desde un principio. No le parecía sensato pasar una tarde buscando regalos de navidad junto a su capitán de equipo de natación solo porque este se le hubiera pegado como una lagartija al enterarse de sus intenciones.

A Rin le gustaba hacer ese tipo de compras solo, para que nadie le cuestionara sus gustos y así decidir, pensándolo detenidamente, cuál regalo sería el más adecuado. Solo que Seijuro fue insistente, tanto que a Rin no le pareció normal su comportamiento y comenzó a sospechas cosas terribles, como que Seijuro en realidad era un asesino serial y quería convertirlo en su próxima víctima, como que quería desaparecerlo para quedarse con todo el prestigio del club (todas sus suposiciones se basaron en crímenes, porque el viernes por la noche hizo un maratón de CSI con Gou).

Bajo un instinto de preservación, Rin se negó, hasta que Nitori, viendo el problema y encontrándole rápida solución, se acercó a su _senpai_ y lo llevó a una esquina para hablarle en voz baja mientras el paciente y entusiasta Seijuro esperaba una decisión satisfactoria.

—Senpai, ¿qué cree que hace? ¿No sabe los problemas que le puede causar negarse al capitán?

—Sé los problemas que va a causar si no me niego.

Nitori no entendió a Rin, como tantas veces, pero lo dejó pasar porque consideraba que su superior no tenía el mejor raciocinio en ocasiones. Y además, mejor apurarse ahora que podía tenerlo a la palma de su mano.

—Sigue sin entender, senpai. El capitán parece entusiasmado en salir con usted, claro que está esperando poder compartir más contigo y así mantener una relación sana y cordial en el equipo, eso ayuda a la integración entre todos… ¿Sabe lo que pasa con los chicos que se muestran problemáticos con las propuestas del capitán?

Rin palideció, arrugando el ceño. No dudaba de la veracidad en las palabras de un chico tan honesto y serio como Nitori.

—Entiendo. Entonces es más una operación de seguridad con el equipo… —razonó Rin y acabo accediendo, acercándose al capitán—. Bien, me puedes acompañar. Aquí tengo una lista y en mi celular está el mapa que he preparado para las compras. Deberíamos comenzar en…

—¡Ni hablar! —El capitán, animado, le tomó del brazo y le forzó a caminar justo en la dirección contraria—. Eso de los mapas y los planes no van conmigo. Deja de intentar arruinar el día, Matsuoka. Y cambia esa cara de estreñido. Vamos a hacer compras de verdad.

Rin no insistió en averiguar qué eran, entonces, compras de mentira. Sin embargo, arrugó más el ceño ante el resto de las palabras de su capitán, pensando que él no tenía ese tipo de cara y, en caso de tenerla, tenía una razón más que justificada.

Acabaron en una zona que Rin casi no pisaba y que el capitán confesó que no solía frecuentar, lo cual le pareció perfecto. Caminaron, descubriendo tiendas y precios, y Rin tuvo que armar desde cero su lista de compras. De ningún modo se iba a dejar llevar por un primer vistazo, no. Iba a recorrer las tiendas, registrar precios, compararlos y luego ya decidiría qué comprar. Seijuro, al enterarse de su plan, fue claro al respecto:

—¡Ni hablar! Gastaremos mucho tiempo. Mira, te enseño algo mejor.

Se metieron en una tienda de artículos variados. Bajo su empeño y la inseguridad de Rin sobre seguir obedeciendo las propuestas del capitán, acabó comprando regalos improvisados para su madre y su hermana, para luego ser obligado nuevamente a comprarle regalos a sus compañeros de natación.

Por un momento pensó en el club de natación de Iwatobi, pero no hizo mención a ellos, previendo que a Seijuro se le ocurriría regalarle también al equipo contrario como muestra de buen espíritu competitivo.

Al acabar la tarde, ya había acabado con las compras en un tiempo record y, entonces, Seijuro le tomó del brazo y caminó con él hasta un puesto de comida rápida. Dejaron las bolsas en el suelo cuando se sentaron a comer dos hamburguesas.

Rin observó con desencanto los modales de su capitán. Seijuro, al ver la expresión en su rostro, se rió después de tragar.

—Tu cara es muy graciosa ahora. De verdad que eres quisquilloso.

—Eso no es cierto, es solo que… Mira, hasta te has manchado la cara.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dónde?

Rin se lo señaló con el dedo y Seijuro intentó limpiárselo, sin resultado alguno. Rin puso los ojos en blanco y acabó por limpiárselo él mismo.

—Qué servicial.

—Todo por mi capitán —dijo con tono irónico.

Al acabar de comer, Rin aceptó dar un paseo con él. Las bolsas, en realidad, no le pesaban y, además, Seijuro se ofreció a cargárselas. Rin no protestó esta vez porque supuso que para su capitán no presentaba ningún problema.

Entonces caminaron, observando las tiendas y dándose cuenta que había sitios con mejores regalos que los que había comprado. Se calló, aunque arrugó el ceño cuando Seijuro comentó lo mismo, como si se tratara de una casualidad y no de un hecho del que se corría peligro al quedarse únicamente en la primera tienda que veían.

—Igual creo que nuestros regalos son mejores —dijo, muy convencido y le guiñó un ojo. Rin se sintió incómodo.

—¿Tienes algo en el ojo? —preguntó.

—¿Eh? No… Vaya, contigo uno no puede bajar la guardia. No andamos en Silent Hill, Matsuoka —le reprochó Seijuro y le dio una palmada en el cabello como para resaltar la diferencia abismal de altura que había entre ellos, o a eso le pareció Rin—. Ya sé. Vamos a tomarnos un té, y a ver si comemos algún postre. Se me antoja algo dulce que pueda _desamargarte_ la vida.

—Pero acabamos de comer…

—Es que tu humor me dio hambre. No le dirás que no a un hambriento.

Rin no pudo negarse. Acabaron tomando una taza de té cada uno y pidieron una enorme torta de chocolate que Seijuro se devoró sin contemplaciones. Como volvió a ensuciarse la boca, Rin no vaciló en limpiársela como si se tratara de un chiquillo, lleno de reproches mudos en contra del capitán, quien los ignoró maravillosamente.

Cuando salieron del local y echaron a andar, comenzó a llover.

—Genial —gruñó.

—¡Sí, genial! Hace tanto que no llovía.

Se acabaron resguardando debajo de un toldo de una peluquería. Rin lamentaba haber olvidado su paraguas.

Descubrió a Seijuro mirando con interés la vitrina.

—¿Algo en especial? —preguntó Rin.

—Solo veo los precios —le explicó—. Están bien. Y solo quiero rebajarme un poco las puntas.

—Ah, eso. Pero si mi hermana lo puede hacer —dijo Rin—. Ella es quien me corta el cabello a mí.

—Pero si tú tienes un corte de chica —observó Seijuro y antes de que Rin pudiera expresar su indignación, siguió, con una sonrisa—: ¡Pero acepto! Que Gou me corte el cabello. Hoy le escribo para ponerme de acuerdo.

Rin pensó que ya se encargaría él de estar presente con esos dos, pues sospechaba de las intenciones del capitán con su hermana. Ella podía conseguirse a alguien menos…

Seijuro lo sorprendió abrazándole, queriendo compartir una sonrisa cómplice pero con Rin no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué pretendes?

—Tienes frío. A ver, Matsuoka, tendrías que ser más previsivo al salir.

Rin lo miró como si estuviera bromeando pero descubrió, estupefacto, que el capitán hablaba en serio.

—Yo soy previsivo, esto solo ha sido un leve despiste y no tiene mucha importancia. Además, no tengo frío y ni siquiera me agrada tu perfume.

Aquel era el comentario menos acertado que pudo soltar, pero lo hizo. Seijuro entonces se agachó para olerle el cuello, como si se tratara de un perro. Rin intentó por todos los medios imaginarse uno enorme y juguetón.

—Tú tampoco hueles bien, a ver si cambias la próxima vez que salgamos juntos.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, pidiéndose paciencia. Estuvo a punto de empujarlo y largarse, sin importar mojarse, pero recordó las sabias palabras de Nitori y lo pensó mejor.

Solo apartó al capitán cuando descubrió que estaban llamando la atención.

—Ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer —le advirtió.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
